Seven seas
by kapsawyer
Summary: AU: No curse. What if Emma Swan grew up to become a pirate? What if Killian Jones was just a blacksmith? It would the life bring them together? This is a story about how two people can belong together even when the life try to show them the other way.
1. Chapter 01

**A/N: I don't even know about this. It came to my head and I got really excited so I decided to write this thing. Is a crazy story mixed a little with Pirates of the Caribbean (for now), because is one of my favorite movies plus is about pirates. This start with a different Emma and Killian from what we know. They are younger and well, this is a AU so I think it's okay to change things. **

**I don't have much more to say besides that I really hope that you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

* * *

Part one

**Pirates**

_"It's not the destination, so much as the journey."_

* * *

Chapter one:

**There's not enough rum to a stolen ship.**

The pirate ship was about to anchor near the King's village. Wind was blowing and rain was beginning to fall, the Captain was in the quarters analyzing a map, the bottle of rum in the desk practically empty.

One of the sailors knocked on the door and entered after hearing permission.

"Captain we're ready, shall I send the boats?" he asked.

"Attack the fort, hopefully liberate some comrades from prison. Send half the crew on the boats. I'm going with them," said the Captain, picking up the bottle and ending the rum.

"Yes Captain," said the sailor, leaving the quarters with the Captain following him.

The crew was ready in their positions, the boats were coming down the sides of the ship, the cannons being prepared. The foreman approached.

"On your orders Captain," he said.

"Take everything with nothing to return. Loot what you can, all the jewels and gold from this place," ordered the Captain. "Bring me the king's daughter, a reward for her will be very pleasant."

The pirates raised their swords and shouting began to divide between the boats and cannons. The Captain walked toward one of the boats and began to descend to reach the water where small waves swayed. The sea was calm, the night was dark which facilitated the ship anchored not far from the beach.

The sailors began to row taking the small boat toward the village. In the distance they could see the castle. Once they reached shore the Captain pulled down his sword and walked toward the lights of the small town. From afar the first cannon fire could be heard.

The king walked down the hall passing the door of his daughter and going towards his own room when he heard a sound like a cannon shot. Panicking, he ran into his daughter's room and found that she was not there.

Far away, the princess walked alone down the street that led to the blacksmith's house, when the sound of cannons and screams made her stop. Not far away fire could be seen. She tried to run, tripping on her dress hem. People started coming running from all sides, screaming and chaos filled the place. She tried to get up and someone offered her a hand.

She held it and looked up with a loud cry when she recognized a man who could only be a pirate.

"Don't scream princess," said the pirate, lifting her off the ground and holding himself together ",The Captain wants to meet you."

The blacksmith, awaiting the princess' arrival, stepped outside when he heard the commotion. He took his sword and walked toward the door when a noise in the back of the house made him stop and look back.

As he came near the door, the tip of a sword was placed on his chest causing him to stop.

"What do you want here? I'm just a blacksmith," he said, taking two steps back with the intention of bringing to light the pirate.

The pirate took two steps forward. "Going somewhere? I don't think so."

To his surprise, it was a woman who pointed the sword.

"You're a woman."

"Watch your mouth, I prefer Captain," she said.

"As in Captain Swan?" he asked.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?"

"I always thought that the Jolly's captain was a man."

"Well, is always nice to make an impression. Now where are we? ... Oh yeah, right. I want your swords. All of them, if you please."

"No."

"The asking was me being kind to you, I won't ask again," she said pressing the tip of the sword into his chest.

"What do you want here? To kill the king?"

"Why would I want that? War just bring chaos and chaos is no prosperity and no prosperity is no gold. Am sure you can follow my line of reasoning. Plus, I will have a great reward for the princess."

"Did you do something to her?! If you did something to her I swear to God I will make you pay."

The Captain smiled and withdrew the sword from his chest stepping into the room. Then she looked at him smiling.

"I see… But did you know that she is promised to another man? A prince? Aren't you just a blacksmith, why would she look at you? Unless she already did," she said giggling a little. "What a slut."

The man walked until the pirate. "Don't talk about her like that, she's not like that."

"I don't care, just give me the swords and I will be on my way."

"You really think that I will let you go and take Milah with you?"

"What an honorable man are you. But sorry buddy, I don't think I am here to bargain," she said shouting her sword while the blacksmith defended the attacks. His moves were precise, apparently from someone who had trained for many years, she had to acknowledge how good he was.

"You're good, but not good enough," she said when she kicked his body away and took his sword when he released it after he hit the wall.

"I would love to stay and talk more with you because well you are kind of easy on my eyes, but I have to go," she said walking to the door and leaving the house by the front door.

She closed the door before the man could hit it and she locked the door by putting a barrel in front so it could not be opened and give her time to escape the blacksmith. She walked down the street amidst people running and screaming, burning homes and her crew looting what they could.

She found the man she was looking for.

"Mr. Smee do you know if someone took the princess?" she asked to the old pirate who for many years has accompanied her.

"Yes Captain."

"Good. Time's up. Call the crew I'm going back to Jolly," she said and started walking toward the ship.

She arrived at the beach where the boats were waiting for her. She climbed on one and they returned to the ship. On the moment she walked aboard, one of the man brought the princess to her.

The princess was scared but she stared at the Captain.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"From you? Nothing. I want something from your father."

"He will not give you anything. He will chase you on the seven seas and he will find me."

"Are you sure? Because from what I heard about the king he doesn't give a damn about you. Is it not him selling his daughter to pay the debts of his kingdom?"

The princess said nothing, she look at the Captain and smiled.

"We'll see," she said.

It was the Captain's turn to smile.

"You know someone who will fight for you? The blacksmith. What is his name?" she asked smiling at the princess.

"What do you know about Killian?" and for the first time the princess seemed have afraid of the pirate.

"Just that he is a very handsome man, that's all."

The princess didn't reply. She just looked around her and back to the Captain.

"Take her to the cell," Captain Swan ordered.

The same man grabbed her arm and took her with him.

"Let's sail mates, we have a lot of seas ahead," the Captain ordered to the crew.

Emma was in her quarters when she heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. She was going to pick up her sword when someone grabbed her and even trying she could not avoid being captured. A dark bag was placed on her head as she was dragged out of her quarters.

The cold wind of the night hit her face when the bag was taken from her head. She was standing in one of the corners of the ship, before her the plank.

She looked to the crew around her.

"What is this?!" she questioned in exasperation.

The foreman responded.

"We don't want you here anymore Captain."

"This is a mutiny. How could you all do this to me?"

"Well, we are not happy with our commander so we decided to change things."

"I am the captain of this ship. You can't take the Jolly Roger from me!"

"We can, what about you take a walk on the plank?"

Emma looked at her now mutinous crew and to the ocean ahead her. It was a lot of water until she would reach the beach but she could do it. The men shouted for her to walk. She had no way out. She walked and someone threw her belongings to her. She took them and fell in the water.

The water was cold and she kept swimming to the beach. When she got there she knew that she needed to get out of there before someone found her. She got up and started walking but before she could walk away from the beach someone grabbed her. She cursed that night where everyone seemed to bested her.

"Going somewhere?" said a man and she recognized the blacksmith's voice. "Where is the princess?"

"She is not with me isn't she?"

"What happened? And don't try lie to me."

"She's on the ship with that crew of bastards."

He released her and she looked at him.

"You can try but you won't find them."

"Oh I will because you will help."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we both want the _same_ thing, to get back to the ship. You can get your ship back and I can take Milah with me."

"How heroic."

"You can accept my offer or not but I don't think you have many options right now."

Emma looked at him.

"Fine," she finally said.

"What is your name?"

"Emma."

"I am Killian. Killian Jones."

* * *

"Well, things got a little out of control."

"I can see that. If was in control you wouldn't have lost the ship," said Killian while he and Emma walked on the beach going in the port direction. "You must have been a terrible captain."

Emma stopped and turned around to look at him, frustration on her eyes.

"Listen buddy, you don't need to be this nasty so how about we don't talk about it? You don't know me," she said.

"I know I can't trust you," he replied.

"Oh, the pirate thing… Look mate, you don't need to trust me, but you need me and you'll have to deal with it."

"Too right lass, what do we gotta do?"

"I presume you already heard about a beanstalk. Right?"

"Yes."

"That's it, this is the plan. We are going to the last beanstalk, the one in the enchanted forest, we're gonna climb it and steal the compass that the giant kept with him."

"Steal a compass? That's the plan?" he asked incredulously.

"Life is full of complications isn't it?"

"And how well the compass help? You're a pirate and you don't know how to find the north?"

Emma took a deep breath and look at him.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

Killian just gave her a smirk.

"It's a magical compass, it will guide us to the ship," she explained to him. "Now let's go. We have a long way to walk and I have to go to one place first."

"What place?"

"A bar," she said.

"You really think that this is a solution?"

"No," said Emma and she continued to walk but she could hear Killian's whisper of 'pirates' behind her back.

The truth was that Killian was making her pissed with all his questions and doubts. He clearly didn't trust her and in that moment all she wanted was not having him on her back. They walked for a while, neither of them saying anything else.

Emma was pissed because of her ship. She couldn't accept that she had lost the Jolly Roger. That ship was everything for her, it was everything she had, it was her home. And the crew that she thought had become friends, all of them turned their backs on her. Killian was thinking of Milah, how was she doing? Was she terrified? Was she still alive? The thought scared him.

"Ms. Swan" he called.

"Yes?" It felt strange to hear someone calling her miss.

"You think she's alive?" she heard him ask.

For a moment she considered that. What if Milah wasn't alive anymore? Would have followed her plans and used her to get gold from the king? But the crew told her that she wasn't being a good captain, what if that had implied her plan for Milah?

She didn't said this to him.

"If I was there she would be, now I just don't know," Emma responded. She realized how Killian stood quiet after that and tried to make things a little better. "I think so, they know that she has more worth alive."

He didn't said anything else.

They kept walking until they reach the port, then walked into the village behind it. They were far from the King's castle. Emma searched for a bar and when found, she walked directly there with Killian beside her. She opened the door and walked inside making all the guys in there look at her a little shocked.

"I don't think they're accustomed to a woman in their bar dressed like you," Killian said low to her.

"Yeah they're not. At least not in this village. Where I used to go they all know me. They know who I am," Emma answered going to the balcony. "I wanna a bottle of rum."

"We should keep going. Go to the beanstalk instead of drink," Killian said sitting beside her on the balcony.

"Have you ever drank rum, Jones?" she questioned him.

"A little bit."

"Great. It's time for you to drink a lot of."

* * *

"The thing is that I'm a blacksmith, you know? She is a princess. She is royalty and I am just me. The king will never accept me. I wouldn't. She is beautiful… And I have to say that you are very beautiful too. Hell, you are even more beautiful than her. How are you a fucking pirate? You should be a princess. But then again I wouldn't have a chance either because I am who I am. Why am I saying these things? I don't even like you. You're just annoying and full of yourself. I think it's the rum but damn it's so bloody good… You wanna know something? I think that if I save her the king will let me marry her, don't you think? I do."

Emma let her head fall on the balcony.

"Hell, you don't shut up when you're drunk," she said after two whole bottles of rum shared with Killian.

He was on a monologue for a while and at first it was fun but now she just couldn't take it anymore.

"You need perspective on your life Jones."

"I already have one," he replied.

"Well, let me tell than that this one sucks. But what is it about Milah anyway? How did you meet her? Did you two have something or you're just trying to be a hero to win her after all?"

"I already met her," he answered.

"It was on a pretty masquerade ball?" mocked Emma.

Killian rolled his eyes.

"No, I made her father's sword."

"You made the king's sword? That's impressive."

"Are you praising me?" Killian couldn't let the opportunity pass.

Emma descended from her seat and began to walk through the bar.

"What about yours?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"What is your perspective?" Killian asked her.

"Right now? Pick up a crew for our ship."

"I didn't mean right now."

"You are drunk Jones, you're not in any position to ask me things."

"Our ship? What ship? We don't have a ship," said Killian coming after her.

"That's exactly the point. We need a ship and a crew. How are we going to reach the Jolly without a ship? That's nonsense." Emma suddenly stopped. "I lost my ship," she said slowly.

The reality hit her. She looked at Killian and he was pretty drunk and confused. He was a blacksmith who was trying to save his princess, who was locked on the Jolly Roger which was taken by the crew. She always thought she was a good captain and look at her right now. She had no crew, no ship, nothing. Only the blacksmith's company. Maybe she could never get the Jolly Roger back, and that ship was her home for so long that she couldn't think about anywhere else.

"Shit, I need more rum…" it was all she said while she walked back to the balcony and ordered another bottle.

Killian came with her.

"I thought we were going to find a crew," he said.

"I can't do this right now, I need to be much more drunk for this."

She started to drink and after a big gulp, she looked at him.

"I don't have my ship. I have nothing, can you understand it?" she told him.

"Don't say you don't have anything. You must have something."

"I am not like you. I don't have a family, a home, someone to fight for."

"I don't believe you," Killian said.

"Whatever Jones, you're drunk," she picked up the bottle and walked away from the bar. She was on the street, walking in a random direction.

Killian ran after her but before he reached her, two men appeared. He stopped and for a brief moment he thought he had saw Emma's hand making a signal for him to stop.

"Well, well look if it's not the captain of the Jolly Roger," said the first man. "I guess not anymore, right?"

"Good evening gentleman, how's the life going?" she replied with a little ironic smile.

"Swan... It's been a while," said the second.

"Yes indeed," she said looking to the second man. "How is the business going?"

The first man laughed and the second just stared at her.

"You're a very petulant girl Swan," he said.

"It's part of my charm."

"You owe me a ship, you stole mine and I want it back," said the first man.

"Excuse me?" Emma was trying to figure out how she would get herself out of that situation. "I could give you the Jolly but well, I don't have it anymore."

"So I guess you will have to pay me in another way then."

Killian ran up then. He punched him and the other guy was going to beat on Killian when Emma picked up her sword and pointed to the man's chest. The first man was knocked down on the floor and Killian was getting up, looking at her.

"I wouldn't do anything if I was you," she said to the man in front of her. "I might not be the captain of the Jolly anymore but I am still me."

Killian looked at her, he didn't know for sure if he was scared or impressed, or turned on. He blamed it on the rum.

"Swan?" he called to her.

Emma didn't answer, she just looked at him until they both heard another man calling her. Emma turned back to look at who said her name, and not just Swan or captain but Emma.

It was Mr. Smee, he had somehow got out of the ship and found her.

"Mr. Smee? What the hell?" she exclaimed.

The man in front of her took the chance and tried to run while Emma was distracted, but Killian pick up the bottle in Emma's hand and broke it on the man's head making him black out right away.

Smee looked from Emma to the man on the ground to Killian and the rest of the broken bottle on his hand to Emma again, who had been staring at Killian.

"What the hell Jones? Why did you brake the bottle of rum?" she asked.

"He was running," was his calm answer.

"Yeah but why the rum? You could have used anything and you chose the rum?! What the hell is going on with my life? First those bastards and you, and now Mr. Smee, who I have absolutely no idea what he's doing here, and you wasted the fucking rum?"

"You need to calm down," said Killian looking at her with what could only be described as a worried look of a drunken man.

"Maybe I don't need to calm down, maybe I just need to punch you in the face."

"Kids, let's everybody calm down," said Smee, then look at Emma. "Who is this man?"

"I'm Killian Jones" Killian told the man and offered his hand.

"He's a blacksmith who's searching for the princess so he can save her and marry her with the God's and the king's blessing," explained Emma.

"Maybe I am drunk but I still can tell when you're mocking me Swan."

"Well, didn't that just killed my plan?"

"For the Gods, let's go back to the bar and talk," said Smee trying to control the situation.

"Yes, let's talk but let's talk right here you bastard! Why did you let them do that to me? And what are you doing here?"asked Emma finally looking at Smee.

"Can we please talk civilly?" Smee asked.

Killian smirked at Emma and she returned the smile then turned her back to him and started to walk back to the bar. When they were properly accommodated, Killian fell in his chair, Emma and Smee started drinking and talking about what had happened aboard the Jolly Roger.

"I did not know about the mutiny. If I knew, I would have told you."

"Well, that does not change the fact that I lost my ship and all that belonged to me in there. The Jolly was all I had Mr. Smee, how do you expect me to not take it back?"

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Mr. Smee fearing the answer.

"I'm going to steal a ship and go after them," said Emma.

"You need to take care Emma. You're no longer the captain of the ship. Now He is feared by all, has alliances with dark magic," said Mr. Smee an attempt to divert Emma plans.

"Are you saying this in an attempt to scare me?" Emma asked smiling.

"Is it working?"

Emma just kept smiling and looked at Killian who now slept with his head resting on the table.

"Is the princess still alive Mr. Smee?" she asked.

"While I was there, yes, she was trapped. Now ... I don't know. The day is dawning. Maybe they'll release her, continuing with your plan."

"You said yourself that the new captain is a terrible man, I doubt that she's still alive."

"What are you gonna do about him?" Mr. Smee asked, seeing how Emma was looking at the blacksmith.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something," answered Emma. "But for now, let's steal a ship."

* * *

Killian was standing in the middle of the deck of the ship waiting for Emma and Mr. Smee's return. They were stringing the two men from the village who had fought them to a tree. Emma had decided that their ship would be the easiest and deserved to be stolen. Killian was against theft, but it was necessary.

The sun was rising and the sea was before them. Mr. Smee was the first to climb above deck, Emma was downstairs looking at a map. Her hair, blonde with beautiful curls, flashed the new daylight. She was the complete opposite of Milah, who had dark hair.

Emma came above deck.

"Let's get some sleep, so when we wake up, we go to the forest," she said while Smee was already sleeping in one corner.

She looked at Killian who was watching the sunrise. Suddenly he looked at her. Emma held his gaze for a few seconds until he turned to the sun again.

"You should sleep," she said to him.

"Somebody has to stay awake to watch, besides how do you expect me to sleep with his snoring?" he replied.

Emma laughed.

"It's bloody loud," continued Killian, looking at her to see her laughing and couldn't help but laugh too.

"Well, enjoy the sunrise then. I'll sleep, I took care of a drunk last night, I'm very tired."

Killian just stared at her and then she turned back and walked into the quarters. For a moment Killian thought what would happen, if he would had sleep there too, and a second after thinking about it he stopped himself.

_You have Milah. She needs you. _

But what if someone else does?


	2. Chapter 02

**A/N: This chapter took me forever because I had some personal problems and things are getting better now, also this fic is helping me a lot, so I'm writing more for me than anyone else but I really hope you enjoy. Here is where I think we'll start to understand more of them, what happened to Emma first, and this is where they journey really begins.**

**Also I'd like to thanks for the favs, follows and reviews. Thank you very much, keep it coming :)**

* * *

Chapter two:

**Useless.**

Killian opened the door and walked slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. He looked at Emma who was asleep in bed. The serenity in her features surprised him, as if walls protected her and at that time they were fallen. She seemed ... Vulnerable. The curls in her hair rumpled under the pillow. Quiet breathing lifted her chest.

For a moment he didn't know whether to wake her up or not. He knew it was time to leave in search of the compass but for some reason he just couldn't, until he heard the voice of Mr. Smee calling them and Emma moved slowly opening her eyes.

Killian took two involuntary steps backward. Emma opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"It's time to go," he said.

"How long you been standing there?" Emma asked.

"I just got here. Was gonna wake you up, we're wasting time. The longer we take to find the compass more we will take to find Milah, and something might happen to her. So in other words, tick-tock ".

Emma smiled and got out of bed at the exact moment someone hit the door. She kept her gaze on Killian, who glanced at the door and back to her.

"Not going to answer?" he asked.

"I don't think I need to. You came uninvited, he can do the same thing," Emma said smirking.

Killian rolled his eyes, walked to the door and opened it. Mr. Smee looked at them but before he could say anything, Emma raised a hand in a signal for him to be quiet.

"We have to go," he said.

"I agree," said Killian.

Emma grabbed her coat and the three left the cabin. Killian began to leave the ship and Emma took the opportunity to speak with Mr. Smee.

"So Mr. Smee, I don't believe you were going to the cabin just to hurry me," she said. "You got what I asked for?"

"Yes," he said handing her a small package. "It was not easy to get but I spent all night looking for it, this will allow you to climb the beanstalk."

"Great, go rest now, see you when I get back," Emma said and started to walk away but stopped when a thought occurred to her. "Mr. Smee?"

"Yes Captain"

"Give me 24 hours, if I don't get back you take the ship to a safe place and wait a few days, if I don't show up, go on with your life."

"_That_ safe place?" he asked.

"That's the one."

Mr. Smee nodded and Emma left with Killian in search of the compass. They were walking for hours and were in the middle of the forest on the way to the beanstalk.

"So how did you become a pirate?" Killian asked after a long time in silence.

"I think we should focus on the goal," she said.

"It's a long story?"

"Not really, I just don't think it's time to talk about it."

"Got it. You don't want to talk about it. Don't want to talk about your life, talk to me and trust me. Things would be easier if you do. But I do not need you to share. You're something like a open book. "

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"I can see in your eyes Emma."

"What do you see?"

"Loneliness. You have the look of someone who was left alone."

Emma was about to object when they finally saw the beanstalk. Imposing, gigantic, out of the ground and out of sight to mingle with the clouds in the sky.

"There it is," said Killian.

"It's scarier than people said," said Emma.

"Okay, we better get on with it," said Killian.

Emma pulled from inside the package she carried all the way two bracelets and handed one to Killian.

"This will allow us to climb. Has a spell that protects the beanstalk intruders. This will help us," she said.

Killian put the bracelet on his arm and looked at Emma.

"I believe we will face other risks, but luckily you have me to protect you," he said.

Emma looked at him and tried not to laugh just grinning at him.

"Get on with it," she replied.

Both looked to the beanstalk, and approached starting to climb.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the top it was dark, or maybe it was the effect of being at that altitude. They were in a place that seemed to have been a castle at some point, now in ruins. Emma started walking ahead when Killian saw that there was a cut on her hand.

"Emma?" he called.

"What?"

"Your hand," he said and she looked at her hand. "It's cut, let me help."

"It's okay," she said turning away from him.

"No it's not," Killian said holding her arm and pulling for him.

"So now you will be a gentleman?"

"I'm always a gentleman," he said grabbing a bottle from her purse and pulling out the cork with his teeth as he looked at Emma.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Rum."

"You will waste rum again ... AH," her sentence was cut short when Killian poured alcohol. He took the scarf from his neck and wrapped her hand.

Emma kept her eyes on him as he tied the scarf in her hand. It was the first time she noticed the color of them, were a deep blue as the sea. He used his mouth to tighten the knot causing Emma hold your breath.

"So what's the plan?" Killian said.

"I don't have a plan," she said.

"I have one. It's getting late, took hours to get here. We wait for the giant to fall sleep, we enter the hall of treasures and take the compass."

"And then?" asked Emma, mesmerized by Killian minding her hand.

"And then we run like hell."

"Risky. Sounds good to me," says Emma when Killian dropped her hand.

"So how does this compass works?" Killian said. "You said it's magical and that will take us to the ship, but how exactly?"

"It points to what you most want in the world," replied Emma. "For me, what I most want is the ship. For you it's the princess, so one way or another we will be taken to the Jolly Roger."

"What you most want in the world? Interesting."

They started walking and entered what looked like the remains of a castle. It was dark and windy strong. They walked in silence, side by side, and occasionally heard noises coming from inside the castle. Emma realized that Killian looked at her several times while walking and having suggested that they part and his refusal, she began to consider that it would be a lot more difficult than it looked. She felt a twinge of pain on her cut hand, as if to remind her to do the right thing.

Killian looked into what looked like the entrance of a hall.

"I think it's here," he said.

She walked over to stand beside him and looked, seeing a room of treasures. They both smiled as they looked the amount of gold within. It was all messy, thrown to the ground as if a storm had just passed.

"How do we find a compass here?" Emma asked.

"By looking. Start searching," said Killian.

Emma walked between objects, unable to concentrate. Killian's words still bothered her.

"You were right," she said and Killian looked at her. "About my life. I don't know anything about my parents."

"Emma," Killian started but she didn't let him continue.

"They left me when I was a baby. I was raised by a woman who took care of abandoned children, grew up alone in a small village and took care of myself, alone until I was 15," she told while walking between objects searching for the compass. "It was when the ship arrived. Jolly Roger ... And I found a way to climb aboard and hide for a while until Mr. Smee found me and took me to the Captain. Incredibly, he let me on board."

"How did you become captain?" Killian asked, unable to contain his curiosity, taking the opportunity, because deep down he knew it would not last long. Maybe she never opened that way.

"One day I woke up and he was gone," she said and Killian couldn't ignore the resemblance to his story. His father was a sailor and one day he was gone. "The crew didn't liked the idea of having a woman as captain, especially a girl of 19 years. I believe that is why they made the mutiny. They saw that the captain wouldn't be back ..."

Emma suddenly crossed the room when she saw something that looked like a compass.

"Found it?" Killian said, going to her.

It wasn't the compass.

"No. .."

Killian looked at Emma, the story she had just told ringing in his mind.

"Emma, what was the captain's name?" he asked.

Emma looked at him and was about to reply when a loud bang made everything shake. Killian held her.

"Someone's up," he said.

"We haven't found the compass, how do we do this now?" Emma asked in exasperation.

"He doesn't know we're here, we have some time."

"He's a giant, not stupid."

Killian looked at her, sighing loudly.

"I didn't say that. I'll tell you what, you keep looking and I'll distract him."

"It's risky," said Emma.

"If this compass can really help us, I don't care," he said turning his back on her and walking toward the exit, leaving Emma alone looking for the compass.

He left the hall of treasures and walked to the entrance trying to think of some way to stop the giant, when he spotted a rope and had an idea.

Meanwhile Emma sought the compass and when she finally found it had to restrain herself from screaming. It was exactly as she remembered it. She stuffed it into her pocket and started running toward the exit when she remembered Killian and what Mr. Smee had spoken. She had planned from the beginning to leave him behind, but something inside her trusted him and was reluctant to follow through with the plan. She had a fight with herself and the part that defended Killian, lest he be killed by a giant, won.

Emma went looking for him when she found a sword lying on the ground, Jack's name marked on it. Suddenly all the stories came and Emma knew what to do, the sword was poisoned to kill giants and belonged to Jack the Giant Killer. She bent down and picked up the sword, leading with her.

She found Killian finishing tying a rope between two pillars.

"You will bring him down with this?" she asked, and when he looked up, she showed the compass in one hand.

Killian grinned at her as another loud bang made everything tremble, but the shaking didn't stop and everything seemed ready to collapse when the giant came running toward them. Emma and Killian looked at each other for a moment when the roof began to collapse. They ran in opposite directions and the giant reached the rope hitting the floor and causing the largest quake of all. Emma found a hole and went out leaving everything behind, she ran turning back and finding the giant lying on the ground. She seized the moment so it would not wake up anymore and made a cut on his face with the sword. He was unconscious, and it would be that way for a long time. She looked around and found a pile of fallen rocks and Killian's voice came out from under them.

Emma helped him out.

"You're amazing, you got the compass," he said.

Emma smiled a little.

"And the giant?"

"It'll be off for a long time, I just cut it, not dead."

"The compass, I can see?"

Emma reluctantly removed the compass from her pocket and showed him. Killian smiled.

"It's more beautiful than I imagined," he said.

Emma kept back in her pocket and Killian looked at her smiling.

"Come, let's go," he said, offering his hand.

Emma saw the chain on the rock beside him and looked at his hand, and then back to his face. She took his hand and for a second Killian seemed happy, as if they were finally trusting each other. A second, and Emma held his hand on the chain and lifting it away from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

"I. .. I can't ..."

"Emma, look at me."

Emma looked and Killian seemed lost.

"I gave you a reason to not trust me?" he asked.

"I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you."

Killian couldn't believe it, his face was the mirror of confusion and something like ... Loss. Emma turned her back on him and began to walk.

"Swan" shouted Killian.

Emma turned and looked at him.

"You'll leave me here to die?"

"You will not die, you're a blacksmith, you're going to get out of here before the giant wakes. I just need an advantage, that's all," replied Emma continued to walk.

"Swan! SWAN!" he shouted with no answer.

* * *

Emma finally got down the beanstalk, she looked around took two steps and stopped, looked at the beanstalk and wondered if Killian would be coming down already. Probably yes, she did what she could to keep him alive. Simply could not continue working with him, the princess couldn't be alive and if she was, it wasn't her problem. She needed to get to the ship, and by what she had heard about the new captain, she was doing a favor by keeping it away from Killian.

At least she tried to convince herself that when she returned to walking. The day was beginning to clear, she didn't have much time until Mr. Smee ran away. While walking, she was trying to convince herself that she had done the right thing and that she couldn't trust Killian, because as soon as he reached the princess he would take her with him and she would end up in the hands of the king. To be tried and hanged for piracy and kidnapping the daughter of the king, especially so.

The forest was quiet, with only a few birds singing in the morning when an arrow pierced the air and hit the trunk of a tree. Emma looked back and saw an archer aiming another arrow, beside him armed men and knights.

The king's guard.

Emma shot through the forest, trying to escape. The sound of the horses and the shouts of the guards hitting her ears. She ran as fast as she could, as far as she could when one of the knights came and knocked her down. Emma fell to the ground and before she could react or get up, two guards seized her and bound her hands.

"Going somewhere pirate?" said one of them.

Emma looked at all the men around her, and her eyes fell on one of them. Killian Jones was riding a horse next to the archer. In fact he was as fast as she imagined he would be. He held her gaze and him, Emma realized, there was a coldness that was not there before.

"Let's take her to the king," said another guard.

She was taken to the castle, took a few hours to arrive. Mr. Smee had already sailed with the ship. Once they arrived, she was taken to a cell. Several prisoners stirred and jeered as she was escorted down the aisle. Her cell was empty, luckily. She remained quiet and sat waiting for the call, whatever it was. She could die at any minute, could try to flee, but didn't see how. Hours and hours passed and Emma was almost asleep when she heard fumbling in the cell.

She rose from the ground to come across Killian standing before her.

"What are you doing here? Have you picked up the compass, you can go get the princess."

"The king wants to see you, I came to get you."

"Killian ..." Emma started not sure if should've continue.

He approached the cell a little more.

"Don't do that, they will likely kill me," she said.

"Maybe you should have considered that before abandoning me on that beanstalk."

"You would have done the same."

"Actually, no," he said looking right into her eyes.

Emma knew for sure he spoke the truth.

"Our deal is void, completely unnecessary now that I got the compass and a ship. Their help and you are useless," he said, moving away from the cell and looking at her one last time before calling the guards.

"The king is waiting," he said to them.

She looked one last time to Killian before he leaves. The blue in his eyes was darker.


End file.
